April First
by OyNebach42
Summary: As told by Squid, Magnet's girl cousin is coming to camp Green Lake, and everybody's killing each other waiting for her to get there. Read Review and Enjoy. Finished! Wow!
1. Part One

Hey everyone, my new story, read it review it and enjoy it

Hey everyone, my new story, read it review it and enjoy it.-OyNebach42

April First

I came back late from the lake, things on my mind make me dig slow. It didn't matter any, not like I missed anything while I was out there. When you've been here as long as I have every days the same; get up, eat, dig, eat, dig some more, eat, bed. That's the way it goes all day, every day.

So I get back late, by the time I push my way into the tent everybody's out at the mess hall, everybody but Magnet. "Hey," I call to him while throwing down my canteen, "anything new happening?"

He shoots me a wondering look, "is it ever." I nodded understandingly, and look over at Buarf Bag's old cot.

"I wonder who's coming next," I mumble turning to leave.

What Magnet says stops me, "I have a pretty good hunch on who's it's gonna be."

"Really?"

"Yeah, but I don't wanna say who until I know for sure."

Weird dude Magnet, never can tell with him. I mean if Zigzag had said something like that I wouldn't give it a second thought, but Magnet's not all like that. So I'm thinking, now he's acting funny.

"Who is it?"

He looks kinda uncomfortable, "I'm not so sure about it and-"

"Come on Magnet, I'm not gonna tell anybody."

He starts biting his lips, thinking it over. "I just know this from over hearing Mister Sir talking, but I think it's my cousin."

"Your cousin?" I ask wondering why he should not wanna tell anybody that.

"Yeah," he replies rubbing his face like he just lost a really high bet.

I smiled and shook my head, "you guys enemies or something?"

He frowned, "we had a fight."

"While if he tries anything here I think you can count on one of us to take him."

Magnet almost smiles sarcastically, "my cousin's not a guy."

I stare at him, not really understanding his meaning. Magnet sighs, "My cousin's a girl."

"You mean A GIRL's coming here??" I ask almost jumping just thinking about seeing a girl again. I haven't seen a girl in about two years, and let me tell you, it does things to a guy.

Magnet shushes me hurriedly, "shut up Squid, somebody will hear you!"

I stop shouting but there's the biggest smile on my face, I can feel it all the way to my ears. "You mean a girl's coming here? A real girl?"

"Yeah," he says quietly, "but no matter what you can't tell the guys. I'm not even so sure, I just hear Mister Sir say her name that's all."

"What's her name?" I want to know, Heck I hope it's something nice. I've known some girls in my time, got lots of names I'm sure would be nice. Girl I had once, Susan Black, hot as fire and kissed with twice the burn, but that's aside the point.

Magnet looks around to make sure nobodies coming, their not. "Her name's April, April first."

April, good name, girl most be pretty as heck. "What's she look like?"

"I got a picture," he starts.

"Well show it to me!" I shout, running to his bed, breathin' hard from being so excited.

"I'll show it to you," he says while reaching into his wallet, "but you gotta' calm down, Squid." He digs into this pocket and comes back with a small picture.

I snatch it from his hand, and I'll just say, that was the hottest girl I've seen in a while. I whistle.

"That's us at the beach," Magnet says pointing to him and her laying out on the sand. "Not all that bad looking, is she?"

"I'll say not! Boy Magnet, why didn't you tell any of us you had a cousin that sweet?"

He shrugs, "I don't know, never got around to it all guess. She was pretty though."

I stare at him quizzically, "yeah but you guys were cousins right?"

Magnet smiles, remembering, "yeah, you won't believe how hard I prayed that one day I'd wake up and we wouldn't be."

"Must be tough," I mutter, happy inside that he got cut out of the picture.

"What must be?" A voice calls from the front of the tent.

I turn around to see X-Ray and Zigzag walking in.

"Nothing." I reply real cautious slipping the picture back to Magnet.

Our leader doesn't think it was nothing, "I heard somebody say something about a girl, where you keeping her, Magnet?"

"Me? I'm not keeping anybody anywhere."

"Don't you lie to me dog, I heard you and Squid talking about her when I came up. Some girl named April, where you hidin' her?"

I felt sorry for Magnet, 'cause there wasn't anyway for him to get out but tell the truth. He tells it too, right there to Zigzag and X-Ray. Both of them grin till it looks like they got bananas stretched over their faces.

"It's about time they sent us a girl." X mutters, "Mister Sir maybe getting' half a brain."

"Maybe," Magnet calls standing up, "Well, I think I'll start over to the wreck room."

X stops him, "you're not goin' anywhere dog, until you tell us more about this girl. She hot?"

"Come on Amigos," Magnet starts, "I'm tired from digging and I just wanna go unwind, can't we talk about this tomorrow?"

X keeps smiling and shakes his head, "nothing doing, Magnet, now tell me, is she hot?"

"Yeah she's not bad looking." He calls. "I'll show you a picture later."

"Nope, you'll show me it now or you won't be here later."

Magnet sighs and takes out the photograph, "there she is, see?"

Rex wolf whistles, "When's she coming in?"

"Mister Sir said something about next week."

"It's a long wait, but I think I can make it. And I'll just keep this picture too, Magnet, until she comes, then I'll keep her and you can have your photo back." He chuckles and starts walking off, then changes his mind and stops. "Here dog," he calls ripping the picture, "I don't want to have to stare at your ugly face." He throws half of it at Magnet and leaves while kissing the photo.

Zigzag frowns after him, "I think Mister Sir's a little nutty if he's thinking about putting a girl in this tent, X-Ray will kill her." He shakes his head, "I'm gonna' feel sorry for her."

"I already do." Magnet mutters while bending down to pick up the picture. "I already do."


	2. Part Two

I reckon we all must have been acting pretty odd after we found out a girl was coming, Mom wanted to know if we'd eaten something that wasn't good for us

I reckon we all must have been acting pretty odd after we found out a girl was coming, Mom wanted to know if we'd eaten something that wasn't good for us. But it wasn't like that; it was just everywhere you went there was a guy from D-Tent smiling. We stayed up nights talking about April, and talked about stuff like this:

"How long's it been since you saw a girl, Squid?" Zigzag ask staring up at the top of the tent.

"A while," I reply thinking back, "last girl I saw was in the jury at my trail."

Zigzag scratches his head, "yeah, I think there was one at mine too, but the last time I saw a girl was when my mom hugged me good bye. She came with me to wait for the bus."

Nobody says anything after that, we all know Zigzag never knew his mom. It must be really tough for him, I guess it's tough for me too, but I mean, his mom wasn't an alcoholic.

Zigzag sighs and rolls over, "What about you, Pit, when's the last time you saw a girl?"

"Night before I got caught." He mutters, not really wanting to talk about it.

"When's the last time you saw a girl, X-Ray?"

Our leader snorts, "man, stop brinin' up ancient history, I'm just thinking about what's coming, that's good enough for me."

We all nod, thinking about April. I mean all of us but not Magnet. X-Ray notices, "Cheer up, dog, we got a chick coming here, remember?"

Magnet doesn't say anything, but I can tell he's thinkin' real hard. "She's coming in a week," he says to himself at last, "and she's staying with us…. In this tent…. In Baurf Bag's cot…."

I turn and look at the empty cot to mine, heck I couldn't wait till it got filled up again. But I wished I was a little closer, just so, you know, I could be by her. Our leader seemed to be thinkin' the same thing.

"Hey Pit," He ordered, "switch cots with me."

"Why?"

"Just because."

Armpit shakes his head, "not happening man, I'm staying here. I know why you want my cot and I'm not giving it up."

"Who said you had a chose?" X-Ray wanted to know, "you can stay there for now, but come next week, you're switchin' spots with me weather you like it or not!"

No body says anything, my but ain't X-Ray actin' weird. Everybody's acting weird. Even the next day when X asked Mister Sir about April he acted weird. And that's sayin' a lot.

We were standing in line waiting for Mister Sir to refill our canteens.

X starts talking, "so mister Sir I heard April First is coming."

In front of me, Magnet flinched. Mister Sir looked wary.

"Yeah," he mumbled while handing the leader his canteen, "April Fist is coming up, but you boys better not try anything."

"Who us?" X calls like we're angels or something.

He walks off smiling to himself, but I wanna hit him more than anything.

Magnet came into our tent on Sunday morning lookin' really nervous. I was the only one in the tent, so I asked him what was up. "April First is going to be here today." He told me.

"Really?" I ask "When's she comin' in?"

He looks down, "this afternoon."

"Hey man," I start crossing over to where he's at, "I'm sorry about the whole X-Ray thing."

"Yeah, thanks." Magnet mutters not looking up.

I start out the tent, "I guess we should go tell the others."

"They already know."

I look at his face and see how scared he is, "hey don't worry about it Magnet, she most likely won't like X and he'll give up after a while." But even as I said it, I knew that was fair from the truth, X would do what he wanted weather April liked it or not.

A little while later we went outside a noticed a huge crowd in front of Mister Sir's office. All the guys were there, waiting. After a while, we notice a small yellow dot coming down the road.

"This is it dogs," X mutters walkin forward, "I get her first, then you all can have what's left."

"Now wait just one minute, X-Ray," I call going after him, "don't you think maybe we should let April pick who she likes?"

Rex smiles at me like I'm Zigzag, "I think my ways better, anybody else not think it is?" Nobody said nothing. "Tough luck, Squid."

The bus comes up closer, the guys all start yellin' things at it like "hey baby," and "Sketch E tent, don't forget, I'm the hottest guy here!" and a whole lot of other stuff I wouldn't even say.

Well, the bus pulls up to the sidewalk and the door opens. X licks his lips and Magnet starts bitin' his fingers. There's a fat mean guard just inside the door, no surprise there, he yells at us to all move back, but nobody's really listening. In the end, they get us all to back off, and the other person comes out. We all crane our necks trying to see and they step out.

Everybody stares for a long time, and then I say, "Well either she's turned gay and turned real homely since you knew her Magnet, or this ain't the same April."

What can I tell you? He just started cracking up right then. "April Fools!" He calls out holding his sides, "you guys are nothing but stupid April Fools!"

None of us knew what to do, especially not the new kid he just kinda tried to get back into the bus.

"You're gonna pay for what you've done dog!" X-Ray calls his hands made into fist.

"I didn't do anything, you guys took care of all the hard part for me! April First, Hah! Happy April Fools day you Idiots!" He shouts while running away, "Nobody in their right mind would dump a girl in here with you!"

I could tell you how we ran after Magnet, beat him up, and left him in a hole, but I'm really not in the mood. No girls coming here and that's the whole point, instead we got some kid

named Stanly Ylnats stupid fool, got arrested for stealing a pair of shoes.

So that's about it, things calmed down everyday's the same again. Magnet isn't X's favorite person, never was, but X changed the whole water tuck line and everything this time. Magnet's behind me now and he doesn't like it.

That's all, I kinda wish we'd get a girl here, but not if X-Ray's just going to trash her. I don't think we'd let him though.

A/N; Sorry it took so long to put up I've been really busy, remember even though the first is over, it's never too late to be a fool! Hope you all enjoyed!-OyNebach42


End file.
